To describe and account for individual differences in the perception of asthma symptoms and albuterol use. This study intensively monitors adults with asthma over time, using innovative electronic monitoring of both objective (peak expiratory flow rate and albuterol uses) and subjective (self-reported symptoms and moods) data. This study is now closed as fifty subjects have now completed the protocol. Data analysis and preparation of publications are continuing.